


LAZARUS番外

by ETTOBRUTE



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETTOBRUTE/pseuds/ETTOBRUTE
Summary: 写了个充满个人恶趣味的番外
Relationships: Asaka Manato/Nozomi Fuuto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	LAZARUS番外

“敦，大也；煌，盛也——从这个理解来看，‘敦煌’就是‘盛大之城’的意思。不过也有学者认为，敦，大也；煌，光明也，‘敦煌’是‘大光明之城’的意思。这两种解释，一个偏世俗，一个偏宗教。朝夏先生更喜欢哪个解释呢？”

两人走在展览会场，望海一边走一边轻声跟他从头开始讲解关于敦煌的一切，详细与耐心的程度堪比义务讲解的志愿者。

“我也不知道心中的敦煌更接近盛大之城还是大光明之城，毕竟没有你的解说，我还只停留在看看壁画好玩的阶段。也许看过整个展览，多了解一下，会有自己的答案。只是……不会太麻烦你吧……如果望海先生有什么事，不用管我也可以。”朝夏说。

“今天是我第三次来了。我每次都要待到美术馆闭馆才走。”望海说，“很高兴有人愿意多了解一点敦煌。不过所有的历史遗存都繁杂又晦涩，不知道一点相关背景很难看懂。如果朝夏先生觉得我话太多，可以告诉我。其实又何必懂背后的故事，连一个小孩子都可以单纯欣赏敦煌的美。看看这些壁画和经卷，多漂亮。”

“我很喜欢听你说那些我不懂的东西。听你多说一点，就感觉离敦煌更近一点。我今天下午的时间就交给望海先生了。”朝夏用信任的眼神和亲和的微笑鼓励望海。

望海表露出些许意外，“那……恭敬不如从命。”他羞涩又克制地笑着。

“用刀刺破手指或者手臂将血滴入墨汁，用这种墨汁抄写经书，写成的就是‘血经’。古人认为刺血写经以身供养，是大功德，可以救赎罪孽，使人免受地狱之苦。在敦煌，刺血写经这个供养方式流行了相当长时间。”

“除了汉字写成的经卷，藏经洞里还发现了各种文字写成的文书。吐蕃文、回鹘文、突厥文、叙利亚文、西夏文、粟特文、八思巴文等等，异常丰富。这是难得一见的西夏文《新集碎金置掌文》，一般简称《碎金》，是教孩童识字用的口诀。可以理解为复杂版的《伊吕波歌》。”

“突厥人如果有至亲去世，他们的哀悼方式是‘剺面’。大哭着用刀划破脸或者额头，让血泪齐流，以此来表达悲伤之情。然后焚烧尸骨，等待一年之后下葬。所以这幅壁画里表现的就是突厥人的丧俗。”

“粟特人一般被称作‘昭武九姓’或者‘九姓胡’，他们来自中亚地区的城邦小国，九姓胡以国名为姓，分别为康、安、曹、石、米、何、史、火寻、戊地。看一眼姓氏就知道出身。粟特人擅长经商，因为生活在语言混杂的地区，也经常充当西域和中原之间沟通的翻译。壁画上的粟特人就是这种身穿窄袖短袍，头戴尖角虚帽，高鼻深目，长须垂胸的形象。”

望海耐心地为他仔细讲解着展品和它们背后的故事。虽然绝大多数朝夏都没听懂，但是看着望海说起敦煌兴奋到发光的眼睛，他就非常满足。望海沉迷在他的思绪里，一个人滔滔不绝说了接近三个小时。朝夏没有表露出任何不满打扰他讲解的兴致。当望海终于讲完最后一件展品时，朝夏连同其他五个被望海吸引来的参观者围成半圆，一起小幅度地轻声为他鼓掌。

那个刚才在敦煌的世界里认真又自信，眼神灵活，表情生动，仿佛整个人身上都笼罩着一层光芒的人消失了。望海又恢复到最初那个害羞又内敛的状态，面对大家热情的目光显得手足无措。

朝夏拉着望海离开了特别展览的会场。望海低头看了几次手表。朝夏知道他肯定在默默哀叹还有十五分钟闭馆为什么不待到最后一刻。

对于望海这样严肃认真又内敛的人，朝夏深知，只有打破他们惯常的行为方式，让他们陷入自己不熟悉的情境之中，遇到没见过的人做没做过的事，他们才会摆脱过于理智带来的一丝不苟，露出可以让人趁虚而入的破绽。但这样的破绽到底是通往一个好的结果还是一个坏的结果，往往难以预料。如果仅仅是为了把人骗上床，倒一直是一个好用的手法。

朝夏过于急切地想要靠近望海。他意外地放弃稳妥，选择冒进。大概是我真的爱上了敦煌吧，朝夏这么对自己说。于是他不由分说把望海塞进了出租车，“我一定要谢谢你，这顿饭我请定了。”

望海跟不熟悉的朝夏在一起非常客气并且拘谨。还好在朝夏眼中只要和自己说过一句话的人就不是陌生人了。他天生就有一种能跟人快速熟络起来，得到别人信任的本事。如果在前菜过后还不能跟陌生人开启畅聊模式，那只有陌生人是哑巴这一种情况。很快朝夏就知道了望海在大学当助教，主要负责文史方面的课程，住得离学校不远，平时骑自行车通勤，生活简单，人际关系不复杂，休息日没事能一觉睡到下午才醒，爱好和食，能喝酒不抽烟，关键是——现在单身。

在诱使望海谈论自己的时候，朝夏也适当地加入了一些对自己的介绍。他抛弃了那些机械的官方式说明，而是用一种调侃的方式说着工作与生活，常常逗得望海忍俊不禁。

不过今天的主角不是自己，别像孔雀来炫耀一身漂亮的羽毛。朝夏知道望海这种人只在面对不感兴趣的东西时才会不加掩饰地出现呆傻的表情和状况外的走神，在擅长的领域就会像在美术馆一样换了一个人般异常健谈。他需要把话题带往望海擅长的方向，于是指着桌上烤螃蟹的七轮泥炉请教望海最外面一层的字写的是什么。

“这种桌上用的四方的小炉子叫‘飛騨炉’，是一种非常古老的样式。”如他所料，望海对这些很清楚。他转动炉子看了一圈，“上面贴的是一层和纸，以前用来使炉子更结实耐用，也能起到保护作用。其实广告纸都可以贴在上面，但带字的和纸有种古朴的美。做为一种复古的装饰比花花绿绿的广告纸好。”

“炉子四面写着着这么多汉字，让人怀疑是不是用来驱魔的呢。有什么妖怪出现，一个炉子扔过去，上面的除魔经文一闪光，妖怪消失，大家又捡回炉子加上炭继续烤螃蟹吃了。”朝夏说。

望海大笑，“你想象力真丰富。和纸上面写的不是除魔经文，是能剧的谣曲《菊慈童》啦。”

“啊，我看到了，这里有‘菊’字，还有‘七百年’、‘不老不死’…… 《菊慈童》到底是个什么样的故事？”朝夏试着阅读和纸上的字，但他汉字确实很烂，看得吃力。

“能乐《菊慈童》讲的是中国的一个传说。周穆王有一个喜爱的少年叫慈童。有一天慈童不小心从王的枕头上跨过。周穆王很生气，就将慈童流放到深山。后来山中有灵水流出，饮用可以治病。魏文帝命令敕使去探寻灵水源头。敕使在大山深处一个菊花环绕的庵里遇见了被流放的慈童。距离周穆王的时代已经过了七百年，而慈童还是少年模样。慈童告诉敕使，王虽然流放他，但也可怜他无依无靠，将几句经文偈语写在枕头上送给他。慈童把经文抄到菊花叶子上，从叶子上滴下来的露水就变成了不老不死之药。他饮露水为生，居然独自度过了七百年。慈童为自己的寿命惊讶，也高兴地跳起舞来，将长寿的秘诀献给魏文帝，羽化登仙。”

古老的故事里有种质朴的天真和浪漫，还有含糊隐约的爱恨纠缠。朝夏听得津津有味。

“具一切功德，慈眼视众生，福聚海无量，是故应顶礼。”望海最后用菊慈童的偈语做了结尾。

“真有意思。只有跟着望海先生，吃螃蟹才能学到这些。之前跟我吃饭的那些人，知道个飛騨炉就不错了。望海先生喜欢这个故事吗？”朝夏问。

“喜欢。古典而含蓄，充满了传统文化的美。”

“有一点我不是很清楚……故事里，周穆王喜欢慈童吗，或者换个说法，更直接一点，他爱慈童吗？”

“啊……”望海的眼神变得飘忽，犹豫着说，“那是爱吗……”

朝夏坏笑两声，“很难想象他们的关系啊。替换成我能理解的场景，我就会想——征夷大将军什么时候会从天皇的枕头上跨过去？啊，要回答这个问题，可能要先弄明白征夷大将军为什么会在天皇的卧室里了……”

“朝夏先生又在说笑了。慈童跟征夷大将军不是一个身份，他本来就是周王的侍童。”望海声音微弱下去，不知想到了什么，脸有些发红。

真是个藏不住心思的人啊。朝夏抿了口啤酒，压低声音，故作好奇一些历史中的隐秘，“你知道得比我多，那个……侍童会陪着睡觉吗？”

他对这问题会怎么反应呢，朝夏天真无邪求知若渴地看着望海。

“应该会吧，这种记载很多。”望海抱着一种忠于学术的态度回答。

“男人和男人之间也可以？”朝夏终于问出他最想问的问题。

望海好像突然关心起飛騨炉上烤着的螃蟹腿，用筷子拨弄，翻了个面。“有些人觉得不合适……”他惆怅地低声叹息，嗫嚅道，“我觉得……没什么。”

朝夏长出一口气，暗地一阵开心，“其实我也觉得没什么。”他大大方方地说。

望海看向他的眼神里带着惊讶，缓缓地说：“周王也许爱慈童，希望慈童不是爱着周王吧，不然一个人度过七百年也太难过了。无论是爱和被爱，周王都不会缺，但慈童只有周王一个人。”他语调有些伤感。

“这么想太让人伤心，我们换个思路想象一下。也许魏文帝就是周穆王转世，慈童终究把一切都还给了他。流放的罪一笔勾销，之前未完成的爱也传递回去。慈童放下牵挂，所以才羽化登仙。说不定等到魏文帝修炼成仙了，两人还能在天界重逢呢。”朝夏转动脑子以自己的方式解读了《菊慈童》的故事。

望海听完他现编的故事安静地笑了，“朝夏先生，你真是个想象力丰富的人。”

也许是聊得开心，朝夏成功要到了望海的LINE。这顿饭烤螃蟹立功了啊，这个菜点得太值，他终于可以放心缠着望海了。

朝夏跑去车站把招贴栏都看了一遍，找出一堆文史相关的展览。又把周边地域一天之内可以往返的历史遗迹都google出来，附近的特色饮食里筛选出各方面都适合的和食。再开动脑筋以学习交流的名义把望海约出来一起愉快玩耍。

看他最近突然转性，冒着暑热东奔西跑，朋友都笑他是鬼迷心窍，朝夏非常赞同。人生需要一些鬼迷心窍的时刻，让此刻跟彼刻区别开。让人担心的不该是鬼迷心窍，反而应该是发现这世界上既没有鬼，也没有心。

他用自己的努力一点一点接近望海。两个人的关系也如朝夏所愿越走越近。望海是个害羞又认真的人，不够坦率，缺乏热情，过于内敛，但是一旦敞开心扉感情就浓烈得自己都控制不住。看他在博物馆的休息区里停不下来的侃侃而谈就知道他对喜爱的东西是多么专注而投入。

什么时候望海才会对自己敞开心扉。朝夏望着酒吧招牌的名字——麦田与狐狸，每周四猎人都会到镇上跳舞，狐狸可以和小王子悠闲地聊天。这么多的仪式，这么多的时间，到底是谁在驯服谁呢。他打开密码锁拿出钥匙开门，转头对跟在身后的望海说：“在这里稍等，下面台阶实在太黑了，我先去打开灯。”

“之前说带你去看看我工作的地方——剧组全国到处跑，时间也不好凑，有机会再说。还是酒吧方便，随时都行。现在时间还早，酒吧没开始营业，没人打扰也不会被店长揪到我偷懒。不过揪到也没什么，调一杯他最爱的old fashioned道个歉就行了。”朝夏在前面边带路边说，顺手打开了吧台的灯。

一排暖橙色的射灯让深棕色的吧台在空荡、阴冷又黑暗的酒吧里显得温暖又令人安心。朝夏殷勤地给望海挑了一个好位置让他坐下。他换上调酒师的行头，白色长袖衬衣，黑色领结，深灰色的西装马甲，双臂上系着灰色的袖箍。职业着装让朝夏浑身充满干练的气息，他自信地站在酒柜墙前爽朗地笑着。“我终于可以说，在这里，我就是权威了。”

望海一脸钦佩和赞赏地摸出手机来了一张调酒师和酒柜墙的合影。

“非常荣幸。我的照片可以和那些伟大的历史遗迹放在一起。”这话没有半点夸张。朝夏从没见过望海给他最爱的遗迹和展览之外的东西拍照。

“现在你拥有了一个期间限定的私人调酒师，想喝点什么？”

“我不太了解酒……”望海露出抱歉的笑容。“我对酒的无知可能会让你很扫兴。”

朝夏竖起食指晃动着，“酒的存在就是为了拯救扫兴这种事情。毕竟多数时候每个人都是那么不同，很难走进别人的世界。酒精可以溶解。”

“溶解什么？”

“看不见的壁垒，一些可以把我们隔开的东西。”朝夏说，“在我的主场，一得意，说话都哲学起来了。那不是我的强项啊，还是说酒吧。你讨厌薄荷吗？”

“不讨厌。”

“青柠呢？”

“挺喜欢。”

“明白了。”朝夏拿出一个柯林斯杯，打开冰箱取出一把鲜嫩的薄荷和冰块，又从身后的酒柜里拿了一瓶Havana Club白朗姆。他摘了一把薄荷叶放入杯中，用捣棒轻轻碾了几下，让薄荷香味释放。冰块用碎冰机打碎成拇指大的颗粒堆在薄荷叶上。青柠用榨汁器取汁加入杯中，撒上糖，倒入白朗姆，再用苏打水注满一杯。吧勺稍作搅拌，杯口挂上青柠片，插上吸管。

他把调好的酒端到望海面前，比划一个“请”的手势。“Mojito，酸甜爽口薄荷香果香浓郁，不怎么喝酒的人也能轻易接受。Mojito跟夏天最配了。”

望海谢过他的热情招待，叼住吸管，一口下肚，眼睛一亮。“好喝。”他畅快地舒了大一口气，像猫一样享受地眯起眼，“香得出乎意料，完全不像酒。”

“然而鸡尾酒也是酒。你喝慢一点。”朝夏开心地说。他从酒柜上拿了Tanqueray金酒，把剩下的青柠切一个角扔进八角杯，捣棒挤汁，加冰块，加金酒汤力水，简单给自己做了一杯Gin and Tonic。

当他调好Gin and Tonic时，望海的Mojito已经消失了半杯。

“喝慢一点。”他摇摇头，吞了一口Gin and Tonic，让酒液在口腔中浸润一圈，浓郁的杜松子清香充斥鼻腔。“鸡尾酒虽然好喝，但也容易醉。”

“你的是什么？”望海好奇地问。

“Gin and Tonic，金酒最受欢迎的调法之一。杜松子的味道随着汤力水的气泡在嘴里炸开，香气十足。”

“好奇，想试试。”望海说。

“等你喝完Mojito，给你调一杯。”

“我只想尝尝，一口就行。”望海眼巴巴地望着朝夏。

朝夏把手里的酒递给他，看着他贪心地喝了一大口。“怎么样？”

“大人的味道，有种木头的气味。”望海吐着舌头。

朝夏笑了，“也许再过十年你会喜欢上它吧。”

“虽然确实没有喝一口就喜欢上Gin and Tonic，但我也不是小孩子啊。只是大人的味道更深一点、涩一点，需要时间来体悟。啊……我还是觉得十年……有种被你看扁了的感觉。”望海叼着Mojito的吸管嘟嘟囔囔。他不听朝夏的劝告，已经几口喝光了Mojito，正在努力用吸管寻找着碎冰和薄荷叶下面残存的酒液。

说着不是小孩子，现在不就像个小孩子吗，朝夏心里默默吐槽。他突然想到个好玩的，拿出子弹杯迅速调了一杯B52轰炸机。

“这又是什么，你像在变魔术一样。”望海盯着分成三层不同颜色的酒道。

“现在才是变魔术的时候。”朝夏拿出喷枪，点燃了最上面的伏特加。他关掉正上方的灯，伏特加燃烧时蓝幽幽的火苗在子弹杯上跃动，仿佛被魔法召唤出的活物。

望海连连惊叹，“它燃起来了！这也能喝吗？”

“用你的吸管插到底，一口气喝光。动作要快，不能犹豫。要试试吗？”

他话音还没落，望海已经把吸管插进了子弹杯。但他明显没有经验又被火苗炙烤着慌了神，不小心碰翻子弹杯把酒液泼自己一身。蓝火在他胸口燃烧起来。朝夏眼疾手快，拿一块湿布盖上去，在望海的惨叫还没停息的时候就扑灭了火苗。

“没事吧？”

望海惊魂未定，稀里糊涂地点头。

“这个火温度不高……有哪里疼吗？”朝夏用手指撩起望海的下巴，检查他有没有被烧到。

“没什么……是我不好。”望海一脸歉意地说。

“别抢我的台词。去洗手间擦一下吧，利口酒里糖浆很多，不处理等下就黏得难受。”

望海乖乖跟在朝夏身后去了洗手间。

朝夏用毛巾沾了水，擦着深蓝色衬衫上咖啡利口酒留下的褐色污渍。望海像个犯错的小孩一样乖乖站好不动。朝夏顺手解开他衬衣的扣子，望海从胸口到肚子上全是粘稠的酒液。朝夏把毛巾洗干净，湿漉漉的毛巾碰到望海身体时，他明显感觉到望海紧张地往后缩了一下。本来已经把大脑的杂念清空只专注眼前要处理的事，因为望海的反应他抬头看向望海的脸。不知是不是酒精作用，那个一贯内敛的人满脸通红，呼吸比平时急促，眼里像蒙着一层水雾。两人眼神相触的瞬间，望海用一种可以说是狼狈的姿态避开了目光。

朝夏脑子一热，毫不犹豫托着望海的下巴吻了上去。他利用身高的优势将望海抵在盥洗台上，一手搂住他的腰让他无处躲闪。望海伸手按在他胸膛上用力想推开他。但当朝夏捕捉到望海舌头时，望海的手一下子失去了力气。

燥热和野性在体内涌动，后脑上像通电般有根筋在麻酥酥地直跳，朝夏把这种感觉转化为汹涌得令人窒息的吻，加倍凶狠地掠夺。从紧贴的身体他感受到望海细微的颤抖，手掌之下望海的皮肤已经泛起潮热。望海喉咙深处响起求饶的呜咽，朝夏在氧气耗光前终于放开了他。

洗手间里昏暗的灯光，利口酒甜腻的香气，排风扇低沉持续催眠一样的噪音，还有衣襟大开肌肤半露看上去柔弱无力的望海，一切交织在一起，铺开一张暧昧的大网将朝夏包围。他看着盥洗台对面镜子里自己染满情欲的双眼——是朗姆的错，是金酒的错，是伏特加的错，是我喜欢他的错。朝夏贴上去，低头轻吻望海的脖子，嘴唇寻找着皮肤下的脉搏，听到望海在耳边颤抖着失去节奏凌乱地呼吸。

“你上次跟人上床是什么时候？”他大胆又强势地问，手掌缓缓抚摸望海的身体。

“大学……跟宿舍的人……”望海的声音听上去有些缥缈。

不能太心急。朝夏按下自己的欲望，拉开望海的裤链，伸手进去握住他的下体。他套弄着在手中硬起来的东西，望海无助又带着哀求地看着他。“喜欢吗，我这么对你？”朝夏问。

望海点点头。

这个许可点燃了朝夏的热情，让他的胸膛都要因为激动炸开，他一把把望海抱起来，让他坐在宽大的盥洗台上，一边亲吻着他一边揉搓他的下身。望海乖巧地任由他摆弄，他顺从又柔弱的姿态让朝夏想起在冬夜里捡到的小猫。小小的一团，不会抓人也不会咬人，忍耐着不叫，只会在他掌心颤抖。

你对每一个捡到你的人都是同样的姿态吗。不管是魏文帝、魏武帝还是别的什么帝王，只要找到你，你都会告诉他们不老不死药的秘诀吗。怀疑、嫉妒和渴求验证的急切让朝夏狂乱起来，渐渐失去了温柔与克制，手上动作越来越粗暴。当望海缩成一团在他怀里释放的时候，他没有就此罢休。

朝夏拿来前两天店长去国外旅行带回来的药膏和安全套。望海无力地看了他一眼，显然明白他想做什么，却沉默平静，没有任何反应。朝夏脱下他的裤子，让他赤裸下身趴在盥洗台上。望海瘦削的胯部、脊骨顶起皮肤清晰可见的形状和光滑又白皙的皮肤使他宛如一个还没长成的少年。当年他也是这么温顺无声地被宿舍的同学压在身下吗。朝夏又忍不住要胡思乱想，又被自己的想象引动妒火。

他将药膏涂在入口，只是一根手指进入就让望海呻吟起来。仍然没有任何抱怨和反对，望海这种任凭他玩弄的态度像戴着面具一样让朝夏感觉异常不真实。他放入两根手指，继续扩张入口。他没有再询问望海的意见，而是按照自己的意愿和酒精的驱使行动。望海的里面很干净，富有弹性的触感引诱着他。朝夏戴好套，在药膏的帮助下强硬地挤过紧窄的入口。望海疼得闷哼一声，身体一僵，指甲从面前的玻璃上挠过，抓出令人牙酸的声音。

“我知道你一直在等着今天……”望海扭头注视着他，终于又开始说话。但朝夏把他没说完的话都碰撞成了断断续续的呻吟。他和对面的镜像都在朝着同一个欲望中央挺进，想要为心中情欲引发的焦躁找到一个可以安放的地方。

温暖紧实的腔道包裹着他，像有电流从尾椎窜起，沿着脊椎一路攀升到头顶。如果望海没说谎，眼前这具身躯已经多年没有被人碰过，对疼痛和快感都同样敏感。朝夏调整着进入的角度，找到那个让望海喘息颤抖的点。

镜子里两人纠缠的身体在朦胧的暗色灯光下像在出演老旧的色情电影。望海赤裸的身上只有一件因为袖扣太紧匆忙间解不开没能脱下来的深蓝色衬衫，不过现在衬衫已经在小臂上堆成杂乱一团。朝夏把望海摆成面对面的姿势，望海的腿搭在肩上，他可以一口气进入到深处。看着这个平时严肃认真，清淡到寡欲的人在自己身下变得不知所措，涨红了脸，微蹙着眉迷乱地低吟，因为羞耻想逃避，又被欲望驱使本能抬起下身相迎……望海的反应带来的支配和占有的感觉是谁也无法抵抗的春药。

朝夏从来没有觉得做一个衣冠楚楚的斯文败类是这么令人愉悦的事，此刻衬衣、西装马甲上每一颗扣好的扣子都是权力和意志的化身，让他下体肿胀，情欲勃发。

“有人在吗？”从洗手间半掩的门的方向传来人声，看来是有谁被酒吧开着的门和灯光吸引过来了。

望海在不安地挣扎，朝夏竖起食指放在嘴唇边示意他不要出声，但是自己却并没有停下动作。

“店长？朝夏先生？”外面的人声音越来越清晰，像是在店里四处寻找。

望海用手捂住自己的嘴，摇摇头，眼里满是哀求，表情仿佛马上就要哭出来了。朝夏伸手关掉了洗手间的灯，同时死死压住他，不让他挣脱。黑暗中只能听见两人急促的喘息，和骤然浓稠得化不开的情欲。

外面陌生访客没有再喊话，不知道是在继续寻找，还是已经离去。朝夏抱紧怀中火热的躯体，什么也不想，快马加鞭一路狂奔到欲望的尽头。望海夹紧双腿，像藤蔓一样缠在他身上，用力将他绞紧。黑暗的空间里被急促粗重的呼吸和沉闷的鼻音填满，两个人大汗淋漓，气喘不停，仿佛刚刚经历的是一场生死搏斗。

朝夏没有忙着从望海的身体抽离，风暴般的激情平息之后他只想放松地抱着这个人。他摸索着亲吻望海的额头，移到眉毛，移到鼻尖，又下移到嘴唇。缠绵的吻结束之后，他有很多话想跟望海说，但平时灵巧的口舌像被猫叼走了，一句话也说不出来。

望海主动将他搂在胸口，温柔地抚摸着他的头发，黑暗中看不清表情，只有他略带沙哑和充满感慨的声音。

“应该早点告诉你，我在美术馆的壁画前就喜欢上你了。我等了很久。”

“有多久，七百年那么久吗？”朝夏亲吻着望海的胸膛，他确定自己很爱很爱这个人，爱到仅仅是触碰他就有一种大喜大悲交织着从心底升起的感觉。

“比那更久……就像那些壁画一样，”望海平静而深沉地叹息，“很久很久。”

“虽然现在问好像迟了点……那个，我喜欢你，我们交往好不好？”朝夏用一种小孩做错事害怕被责问的口气虚弱地说。

他听到望海的笑声。

“真巧，我也是这么想。”


End file.
